


lost and found

by keiikis



Series: no place like home [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, but they're not actually adopting her. they wish though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiikis/pseuds/keiikis
Summary: the last thing tommy and tubbo expect to acquire when shopping at brighton’s biggest mall is a literal child, but alyssa clings onto tommy’s right leg with teary eyes like it’s a lifeboat, and tubbo’s heart does a triple somersault
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Series: no place like home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038358
Comments: 23
Kudos: 292





	lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write tubbo n tommy accidentally adopting a lost kid.. they've moved in with each other but are not dating yet at this point, just pining EXTREMELY HARD lol.

tubbo doesn’t really like going to churchill square because they tend to get recognized in busier public places (NOT because he doesn’t like going outside, shut up tommy). 

the last time they went to that shopping centre in particular, he and tommy spent more time hiding in bathrooms from store to store to avoid fans than actually buying clothes. don’t get him wrong, he loves taking pictures and talking with fans, it’s just, well… overwhelming sometimes. even three years after rocketing to the top of twitch, tubbo still doesn’t know what to say when he gets recognized other than thanking them profusely and hastily signing a book or snapping a selfie. tommy always makes fun of him after those interactions. 

anyways, tubbo is being more cautious than usual today, pulling his hood up and putting on his reading glasses. 

tommy takes one look at him and bursts into giggles. “you look so dumb in that getup toby.”

“shut up tommy, at least put a hat on or something. i swear those mall employees were giving us dirty looks after we snuck out the janitor’s door last month.” 

“you just don’t want to talk to the fans.” tommy accuses, not far from the truth.

tubbo groans, and takes off the glasses but leaves the hood up. “fine, maybe i just want us to go on a nice shopping trip without being bombarded with people. you know how awkward i can get.” 

“i do, and it’s fucking hilarious. i can’t believe you still can’t talk to your fans without getting embarrassed after all this time.” 

“screw you, it’s not fair my brain just goes ‘aaaaaaa’ when i try to have a normal conversation. how are you so good at it?” tubbo grabs the keys and turns around to look at tommy, who is still trying to decide which jacket to wear. 

“the light blue one is nice, it makes your eyes look pretty.” tubbo says absentmindedly. he slaps his hands over his mouth right after saying that. fuck, why did he say that, tommy must be so weirded out oh god their friendship is ruined he’s never gonna talk to him again and-

“huh, i guess you’re right. never thought you’d be one to be into fashion.” tommy slips into his shoes and pulls on the jacket.

(tubbo is right, the light blue jacket does bring out the blue in tommy’s eyes. tommy looks good in anything, but tubbo really likes the way he looks in pastel colors.)

tubbo’s face is still bright red as they walk to the bus station. he really hadn’t meant to let that slip but luckily tommy didn’t comment on it. they pull up a picture of the mall’s layout on tommy’s phone, and make a game plan for which stores they want to visit. tubbo’s going do a late night stream so they aren’t pressed for time, but tommy has to have every shopping trip planned out like some kind of schedule freak. 

the instant they get off for their stop tubbo tries to subtly pull his hood up again, but tommy yanks it back down without even looking at him. he’s still on about the dumb schedule. this is supposed to be a leisurely shopping trip for god's sake, not an episode on extreme couponing. tubbo is a little salty but his mood instantly brightens when they walk into the giant building. 

“oh my gosh tommy, look at all the holiday decorations! it’s not even mid-december yet.” 

“yeah, yeah, can i get a pogchamp for capitalism and holiday scamming?” 

tubbo elbows him and pushes him towards their first destination while tommy cackles. 

they’ve gotten through three clothing stores when tommy suggests they take a short break to get coffee. “coffee” is a strong word for the monstrous concoction tubbo orders. 

“would you like some coffee to go with your milk and sugar?” tommy jokes as he sees tubbo’s latte.

tubbo wrinkles his nose in return. “shut up. i don’t get how you can drink that bitter crap without spitting it out.” 

they’re sitting outside of a starbucks, drinks in hand when a young girl comes out of seemingly nowhere and attaches herself to tommy’s leg. her blue eyes are glassy, tear filled, and tommy wants to die when he sees some of her snot drip onto his pants. 

“what the fuck.” he deadpans, looking down at the child who is crying and also still attached to his fucking leg.

tubbo is torn between wanting to burst into laughter, and wanting to dig a hole in the ground and die right there. people are staring now, as the girl begins to cry louder and louder. he tries to gently pry her off of tommy’s leg but she clings onto him as if he’s a lifeboat. tommy looks at him and his face screams pure panic. tommy isn’t the best with children because his height and general aura intimidate all people under the age of six, so this is a less than ideal situation for him. 

taking matters into his own hands, tubbo squats down to face the girl and asks in what he hopes is a soothing voice, “hi there, what’s wrong?”

the waterworks don’t stop, but the girl slowly turns around, still not letting go of tommy’s poor tear-stained pants. “i can’t find my mommy,” she sobs, “a-and i lost mister fuzzy.” 

well, that’s a start at least. tubbo rubs her back reassuringly. “it’s gonna be okay, we’ll help you find your mom and your… fuzzy, was it? me and tom over here will help you find them. my name is toby by the way, what’s yours?”

“a-alyssa,” she sniffles. “will you really help me find mister fuzzy? i lost him and t-tried to find him and then i couldn’t find mommy anywhere a-and-” she bursts into tears for the second time. 

tubbo shares a look of worry with tommy. this mall is huge, finding a parent in a sea of people would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. like having a nether portal spawn you directly inside a fortress, tubbo thinks, immediately reprimanding himself for getting sidetracked. he’s assuming that “mister fuzzy” is a stuffed animal of some sort, which will be even harder to find. 

“everything is going to be okay,” he repeats. “what’s your mom’s name? do you know her phone number?” 

“i d-dont’ know. i don’t know, i don’t know i don’t knoowww” she sobs. tommy looks like he’s going to have an aneurysm if alyssa doesn’t stop clinging onto his leg soon.

“do you know where you saw your mom last?” tubbo tries.

alyssa ignores him and continues to cry into tommy’s pants. this would be extremely funny if it weren’t for the whole y’know. lost child thing. 

again, tommy looks likes he’s about to snap so when he bends down tubbo expects the worst. instead, tommy scoops her up like she’s the stuffed animal and plops her on his shoulder. she’s so shocked by the change in scenery that she momentarily stops crying to admire the new height.

“again, again!”

tubbo has no idea what the fuck is going on anymore but he quickly motions for tommy to pick her up and swing her around, anything to distract from the fact that she’s separated from her parents. tommy grimaces, but dutifully raises his arms above his head so that she gets more height. 

tubbo scrolls through the mall’s webpage, looking for a number he can call or a place they can drop the kid off. he glances up to see alyssa shrieking with laughter as tommy places her on the ground, then swings her quickly up in the air. tommy is smiling slightly now, and tubbo can feel his heart skip a beat at the sight. tommy would make such a good dad in the future.

there’s no number so tubbo and tommy agree to have tubbo find a staff member to help them with the situation. the only problem is that the staff have all decided to fuck off at this very moment, and tubbo doesn’t want to stray too far off because he heard in a show once that lost kids should stay in the area they were lost. 

(he also doesn’t want to leave alyssa, even though he knows that she’d be more than safe in tommy’s hands. they’ve moved past the wild swinging and tommy is asking her questions about mister fuzzy while she climbs up the left side of his torso.)

“hey remember when you said you’d make a bad mom on stream like years ago? i guess you were right.” tubbo smirks at him, secure in the knowledge that tommy can’t smack him if his hands are full of child. 

“the fuck is that supposed to mean.” tommy growls right as tubbo says, “you make a better dad.” 

SHIT. shit shit shit. tubbo did NOT mean to say that last part. he really needed a better sleep schedule. all the stuff coming out of his mouth unfiltered so far was way too incriminating. 

“damn right i would.” tommy says, shifting alyssa to his other shoulder. they’re looking for mister fuzzy right now because tubbo and tommy have only known her for ten minutes but she already owns both of their entire hearts. and bank accounts it seems. tubbo sees her eyeing his drink and immediately goes back into the starbucks and comes out with a cup of hot chocolate. 

they actually find the stuffed rabbit pretty easily by asking around. tubbo instructs tommy to keep the starbucks in view while he asks people if they’ve seen a pink stuffed rabbit. he feels a little stupid while doing so, but it was worth it when an older couple pointed him towards a department store saying that they’d seen one on the floor near the entrance. 

he finds the bunny face down on the ground next to the automatic doors, and picks it up, dusting it off a bit. turning around, he quickly sprints back to where it looks like tommy and alyssa are having a very important conversation. tommy is nodding very seriously at whatever she just said, and tubbo wants to melt into a pile of mush. 

he catches a snippet of their conversation as he moves closer to the bench they are currently occupying. 

“-and her name was alyssa too. but she’s probably very old now, like fifty i guess. i dunno. anyways, she built a pretty house and then burnt down my friend sapnap’s house because she was a bitc- … an angry lady. she was mad because sapnap burnt down her friend’s big lemon tree.”

“and then?” alyssa asks, enraptured with tommy’s retelling of their early smp days.

“and then i teamed up with sapnap to try to ki- … beat her up! but she put up a damn good fight. so in the end, we made a treaty. the first treaty on the server.”

“what’s a tree-tea?” she begins to ask, when she suddenly sees what tubbo has in his hands. “mister fuzzy!” 

tubbo hands the stuffed animal over and weeps internally at how cute she and tommy look. tommy could almost be her dad with those baby blue eyes. well the hair was different, her curly brunette locks were definitely not inherited from him. but tubbo supposed they could be mistaken for cousins or siblings with the way they’re getting along.

tubbo sits down on the bench next to alyssa. “so alyssa, was tommy telling you about the alyssa we used to know?”

“yeah! she did the coders and had a pretty house! and made tree-teas with tommy!” 

“i didn’t know alyssa coded,” tubbo looks at tommy. “that’s pretty cool!”

tommy nods. “yeah that’s where she met dream, she also did stuff for munchy mc with dream and badboyhalo and the rest of the crew.” 

“who’s dream?” alyssa asks.

tubbo and tommy snort loudly at the same time, look at each other, then burst into laughter again. 

“he’s a bad man.” tommy says, lowering his voice dramatically. “he was green and evil. he took my discs.” 

“so we had to fight many wars.” tubbo chimes in, also narrating in a dumb storytelling voice. “we fought many wars for freedom and to take back our country. but even as our numbers grew and factions formed, it was always me and tommy fighting for the discs in the end.” 

“did you win?” 

“well-” tubbo begins, ready to delve into the rest of the story when he’s suddenly interrupted by two frantic voices.

“alyssa! oh thank god we were so worried.” 

“i told you we would find her soon, she’s a smart girl. she wouldn’t have wandered too far.”

the two women approaching them are panting, probably out of breath from running around the mall. the one that reaches tubbo first is about the same height as him, with long black hair that’s tied up in a ponytail. the ponytail bobs up and down behind her as she runs up to the bench. 

“oh my gosh, thank you so much for looking after her. we were worried sick when we lost track of alyssa. i hope she hasn’t caused you guys too much trouble, she’s very shy around strangers.”

“it’s no problem at all.” tubbo replies, hopping off the bench. “isn’t that great alyssa? your parents are here!” 

“i can’t thank you enough, seriously.” the other woman, a taller brunette pushing a stroller, joins them at the bench and tries to pick up alyssa. 

alyssa grabs onto tommy’s arm and hides her face in the crook of his elbow. “i wanna finish the story.”

the two women glance at each other, and then back at where alyssa is burying her face in tommy’s jacket sleeve. “so, um. i’m sorry we had to meet this way but who are you? i’m jenna and this is my wife tiffany.” 

“uhh, hi!” tubbo says, awkwardly reaching out his hand to shake hers. “i’m toby and this is my… roommate. tom. sorry about that by the way, we were in the middle of telling her a story when you found her.” 

the taller woman, tiffany he thinks, shakes her head in disbelief. “don’t be sorry, i don’t think i’ve ever seen alyssa this unbothered around people she’s not familiar with before. i guess we didn’t have to worry so much. thanks again for taking care of her while we were looking for her.”

“okay alyssa, it’s time to go home now.” tommy says, gently prying her off of his arm. “maybe we can finish the story another time.”

“promise?” alyssa looks up at him with big blue eyes. tommy can’t say no, fuck. he just doesn’t have it in him. 

“promise.” he says, and means it with his entire heart.

tubbo is barely holding it together. he wants to dunk his face into the nearest fountain, tommy is so effortlessly… cute like this. tubbo envies tommy’s future wife. he knows that tommy will probably marry a lovely woman and have lovely kids and be the picture perfect family, but deep down inside he loathes her, loathes a woman that doesn’t even exist right now. he can see it already, tommy as the groom and himself as the best man, watching as she rips his heart to pieces in front of him and seals it with a kiss. he’s jolted back into reality when tommy grabs his left shoulder. 

“sorry, what did you say?”

tommy rolls his eyes. “i said, does that sound like a good idea? the ladies asked if we were free next weekend, if we’re not busy they’ve invited us to pay a visit to their bookshop cafe.”

“sounds good!” tubbo says quickly, now extremely aware of how close tommy is sitting to him. 

“alright, no pressure though,” jenna says. she’s wrangled alyssa back into the stroller now. alyssa is still squirming around but she’s focused her attention on buckling in the stuffed rabbit. “it really is a nice place for dates though, we could reserve you a table.” 

tommy’s face goes beet red, tubbo can only imagine how red his face is. 

“we’re not-”

“you’ve got the wrong idea-”

jenna gives the two flustered boys an apologetic look. “ohhh sorry. it’s just, you guys looked like a really cute couple. you there, in the blue, tom was it? you’re gonna be a damn good parent if you ever decide to have kids.”

tiffany hands tubbo her business card. his face is still flaming and he wants to curl up in a ball and disappear. “well it was nice meeting you two, if you ever need a favor feel free to give us a call! i’m sure alyssa would love to see you guys again. alyssa say bye to the nice boys.”

“bye-bye!” alyssa waves the rabbit’s hand at them as she’s pushed away in the stroller. “story time later.”

tubbo turns to look at tommy. he’s mostly recovered from… whatever that was, his face isn’t as red but there’s still the semblance of a blush on his cheeks. “let’s continue shopping,” he suggests. 

tommy nods. they make a silent pact not to speak about it for the rest of the trip. 

(that doesn’t stop tommy from imagining it though. his face and demeanor may seem unbothered, but tommy’s imagination is running wild. he’s imagining a big house and a white picket fence, childish laughter echoing through hallways filled with family photos and random trinkets collected from years of travel. he’s imagining birthday parties and first day of school pictures. he’s imagining thick photo albums, filled to the brim with snapshots of a family, with scribbled footnotes and sporadic dates. he’s imagining a wedding, a honeymoon, shared vows and matching rings. yeah, he’s doing all this imagining but in reality there’s only one person he can imagine spending the rest of his life with.)

“hey tommy, look at me!” tubbo exclaims, slipping on the dumbest looking sunglasses tommy has ever seen in his life.

tommy looks at tubbo. he looks at him, and something inside of him doesn’t want to take his eyes off of him for the rest of his life. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**carlie soot** @carlywastaken

hey guys i know this picture is pretty blurry but that’s tubbo and tommyinnit right? i was gonna go ask for a picture but they had this kid with them?? do they have a kid?? i’m so confused? like that’s cute i guess but they’re not married…. right?????? 

3:52 PM · Dec 2, 2022 · Twitter for iPhone


End file.
